


Stronk Boi

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [112]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 15





	Stronk Boi

Sunlight warming your eyelids was what woke you up. (E/c) eyes fluttered open, a hand coming to rub at your sleep caked eyes.

“Mhm,” yawning, you stretched your arms above your head, a whine falling from your tongue as your joints popped.

“Not yet.” At your husband’s sleep-ridden voice, you couldn’t help but crack a smile. Ever since the sun had returned, Prompto would hold on to you even tighter -- as if he were afraid you would disappear, that you would slip straight through his fingers if his grip were any looser. Blowing out a breath against your shoulder, one blue-violet eye cracked open to meet yours. “Just a little longer…”

You gave the blond a tender smile, turning round in his arms. Fingers stroking his cheek, you pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Okay,” you whispered, snuggling deeper into the man. He held you close to his form, a smile playing on his lips as his chin settled on your shoulder. Being held so closely to him let you feel every movement he made -- especially as you were pressed skin to skin. One hand absently went to run through his hair, and Prompto let out a purr-like noise when your nails grazed his scalp.

“I love you.” His words were muffled against the skin of your neck and his lips ghosted over your pulse point, making you shiver. You felt his smile grow wider when he buried his nose against your neck, the hair on his chin scratching your shoulder lightly. Your face split with a smile as you tried to stifle your laughter as best you could. Kissing your shoulder, his arms loosened just enough to tickle your sides.

“Prompto, stop it!” you wheezed, fingers yanking at his hair and tearing a moan from the back of his throat. His hands stuttered in their movements for just a second before he pushed you to lay on your back and clambering on top of you. One hand rested on your hip while the other caressed your jaw.

“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, adoration dripping from his voice and softening his gaze. His fingers mapped out the planes of your face -- no doubt he was trying to memorize everything. That was one of his biggest regrets when the sun had disappeared: not taking his time when he was with you. Sapphire hues etched your features into his memory, from the feel of your skin against his, down to the smallest of scars.

As his eyes perused your face, you were doing the same. Ten years of darkness had done little to dampen at least the most prominent of freckles dotting his skin; had done little to wash away the boyish charm that made Prompto uniquely  _ him _ . But they  _ had _ changed him, even if you couldn't see most of the changes. His eyes had grown darker -- more of a violet color now, and while you missed his beautiful bright blue eyes, violet just hit differently -- and the bags under his eyes had only recently started to fade. With the sun’s return had come the lightening of his hair, as it had turned a muddy blond shade in the sun's absence. And the scars he had received in Gralea were barely visible anymore.

Prompto’s lips covered yours, pulling you into a tender kiss. Your arms wound around his neck and pulled his body flush to yours. He put pressure into the kiss through his jaw, his tongue licking at the seam of your lips. As soon as your lips parted, the muscle slipped into your mouth, stroking against yours. You and Prompto let out tandem moans as you tasted one another, the liplock quickly turning from tender to frenetic. One hand sunk into the cool strands of his hair, the other dragging across his shoulder blades. The blond’s back caved at your touch, pressing his chest further into you -- and you further into the bed.

“Prompto!” you hissed as the man’s fingers squeezed and kneaded your ass. You unconsciously ground against him, and he bit down on your lip in retaliation. You smacked the blond’s arm and he pulled back, laughing. Your lips curled down with a frown, arms crossed over your chest as you turned your head away from him. “Jerk.”

“Oh, c’mon,” he purred. His fingers hooked beneath your chin, making you look at him as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. “You know you love me.”

“Unfortunately,” you sighed, pushing Prompto onto his back. Turning your eyes to the clock on the wall, you went to stand, only for your husband’s arms to wind around your middle and pin you against his chest.

“Not yet,” he mumbled against your shoulder. He used his strength to his advantage, keeping your body connected to his as he pressed small kisses to your skin. Heaving a sigh, you turned round in the blond’s arms. You placed your lips right above his heart, smiling against him. His own smile alighted on his lips as he kissed your crown and hugged you tighter. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Prompto.”


End file.
